


True Intentions

by missbiopotato



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, F/M, Forced Sex, Post-The Scorch Trials, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pairing - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiopotato/pseuds/missbiopotato
Summary: Set after The Scorch Trial. Twist of the story where WICKED's real goal is to breed the Munies. You're paired and locked up in a room with Minho, and you get to do some dirty stuff with him.***―Minho…A murmur, barely hearable. Minho's eyes flicked up to the girl's face. Their eyes met, hooded [E/C] eyes staring into perplexed dark ones. Realisation hit him like a knife in his chest. She wasn't just any girl from Group B.It was you.





	True Intentions

          Minho walked down a long corridor in WICKED headquarters, following a woman wearing a white lab coat over a green jumpsuit, with two armed guards on his heels. After the Scorch Trials, Minho had hoped that it was finally over, that there would be no more experiments. For two weeks, the Gladers and the girls from Group B had been free to roam around, talk to each other, read books, play games… They both had their own dorm and their own bathroom, with a common room and cafeteria joining both sexes together. They had somewhat of a quiet, peaceful life, and Minho had hoped it would stay that way. No more Maze, no more Trials, no more experiments.

          But, of course, he was wrong. Over an hour before, they had taken the girls from Group B for God knows what, and now they were bringing the boys God knows where. They had taken blood samples from all of the boys a few minutes ago, and now some woman was guiding him to some unknown place. Minho didn't like not knowing anything.

          After a few minutes of walking, the woman stopped in front of a metal door. She turned the doorknob and crooked the door open, reveling half of a quite cozy and small room, a double sized bed in the far corner and a small table with two chairs at the right side of the door. The woman made an "after you" gesture toward the door, waiting for Minho to enter the room, but he would not concede that easily. He wasn't going to enter that room without knowing what awaited him. He'll wait for the right moment, knock out those shuck-faces behind him and escape, he thought. He didn't like being a puppet for those freaks, doing whatever they bloody wanted for the sake of those "patterns". Seeing that he didn't bulge, the woman pressed him quite annoyingly.

―If you would, Mister Minho.

―I would not, Missus What's-Your-Name. I'm not going into that room till I know what the shuck you're planning to do with us.

          The woman looked at him sternly, not an ounce of compensation in her tone.

―As I said, if you would, Mister Minho. You will know soon enough.

          Despite his curiosity, Minho did not move, his stubbornness blocking the access to the answers he desperately wanted to know. After all, it wasn't like there would be Grievers in that small room, or Cranks waiting to eat his head off. However, Minho didn't enter the room, and it was making the woman impatient. With a nod, she signaled the guards behind the Glader to urge him inside, and seeing this, Minho spun around and threw a punch at one of the guard's face that send him flying to the ground. Before he could hit the other guard, the side of a launcher hit him square on the head, knocking a few senses out of him, and before he could recover, he got pushed into the room, the door slamming behind him. He turned immediately to open the door, but there was no handle; the door could only be opened from the outside. He then started to bang his fist on the door and shout blasphemies at the already leaving people on the other side.

―Let me out, you shuck-faces! I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking―

          A metallic sound coming from his right cut him off mid sentence. He turned around only to have his almond shape eyes growing into big, round saucers, his jaw opening in disbelief at what was in front of him.

          Attached to a metal pipe nailed to the wall was one of the Group B girl. Her hands was handcuffed high above her head, and her feet were barely touching the floor. She was completely naked, not even hair covered her body; excepted for her head, from which long [H/C] hair cascaded over her shoulders and covered parts of her full breast. Rosy nipples perked in between locks of hair, and her accelerated breathing made her chest heave up and down. She was shuffling slightly, her thighs rubbing together, trying to ease an uncomfortable ache between her legs.

―Minho…

          A murmur, barely hearable. Minho's eyes flicked up to the girl's face. Their eyes met, hooded [E/C] eyes staring into perplexed dark ones. Realisation hit him like a knife in his chest. She wasn't just any girl from Group B.

         It was you.

 

oOo

 

          You woke up feeling sluggish and drowsy, your head still fuzzy from the drug they had given you some time before. Mind still fogged and eyes still closed, you tried to remember what happened in the last hour or so. Blurry images came before your eyes, and you tried to make sense out of them. A syringe in your arm, drawing blood so they could analyse it. Colorful diagrams showing on a computer screen, and a nurse saying that all was good. Hot wax being spread on your legs, your arms, everywhere on your body. Pain exploding everywhere as they removed all of your body hair. A welcoming cool feeling as they cleaned your body and applied cream to ease your sensitive skin. Weird tasting water, and someone saying that the effects should take place in about a half hour. A numb feeling as they injected some drowsing substance into your body. Something being insert into your vagina as you were feeling more and more sleepy. Then all was black…

          As your memories gradually came back, so did your senses. You were standing, barely able to touch the ground, and your arms were handcuffed by a metallic chain above your head. They hurt from supporting almost all of your body weight for who knew how long. You could feel cool air on your body, and you didn't feel any clothing around you. 'Am I naked?', you thought, slowly opening your eyes and looking downward. Indeed, you were completely naked and hairless, your skin smooth as a baby. Shaving or waxing hadn't been a priority in the Maze, and you never really bothered making yourself more attractive since you were all girls. You raised your gaze to take in your surroundings. The small room was bright, white light flooding from the ceiling. A big bed was directly in front of you, a table with two chairs at its end, and a door on the wall to your right. You turned your head to your right and from the corner of your eye, you saw another door, that one leading to the bathroom you supposed, based on what you could see. To your left was a loveseat, and a shelf filled with book and board games. 'What could be their purpose, locking me here?', you asked yourself. Obviously, the room was meant for you to stay there comfortably, for it had all of the necessary furniture, and even some activities to pass the time. You tugged firmly on your bonds, but the metal chain would not give in. 'What do they want with me?', you wondered, searching for a possible explanation.

          As the minutes passed, you started to grow hotter and hotter, despite your nakedness. Sweat covered your body, and your breath came as small huffs. You had a slightly itching feeling into your guts―or rather below―becoming more and more prominent. Sticky juices were dripping down your thighs, and your nipples were becoming painfully erect. 'They've given me an aphrodisiac', the still working part of your brain gave as an explanation to your sudden overload of hormones. You shuffled slightly, trying to ease your uncomfortableness, however something hard and hot into your cunt scraped against your inner wall and you moaned loudly at the wonderful feeling. You desperately needed something―someone―to give you relief.

         Then, like a gift from the Heavens, the door opened halfway with a creaking noise. You looked up in despair but no one came through the opening, and the door was blocking your view. Then the persons started talking, one male and one female, you determined, but with the blood rushing into your ears, you couldn't hear well enough to distinguish the words. Then you heard loud noises, like there was fighting, and in came a boy with the door slamming behind him. You instantly recognized the black haired boy.

―Minho…

          Your whisper was drowned by his shouts and the loud pounding on the door. You reached for him―he was only a few feet away―only to be yanked back against the wall by the metal chain attached around your wrists. The noise thankfully caught his attention, and you would have laugh at his expression if you wouldn't have been in such an uncomfortable position. His eyes was exploring and devouring your body, resting quite long on your middle and your chest. You shifted a little and a new wave of painful pleasure crashed over you, making you moan quietly.

―M-Minho…

          He finally looked at your face ('What ungentlemanly of you, looking at a girl's body without even looking at her face first', you later reprimanded him), and you saw recognition and surprise in his dark eyes. Your need grew stronger now that he was here, and the rational part of your brain still functioning wondered if you would have felt the same with anybody. Shame flashed through your eyes, and you noticed that he had seen it too. He took a step toward you, not really sure what to do, and softly called your name. You shivered at the sound of your name through his lips, and you realised that it wouldn't be the same if it was somebody else. Among all the boys of Group A, it was Minho you liked best, and you wouldn't want anybody but him. You arched your back slightly, wanting to touch him, but the chain was restraining you.

―M-Minho… Please… Help me…

          As if it was his cue, he rushed forward, positioned himself at a safe distance from you (you licked your lips at the sight of a tent forming in his pants), took hold of the metallic chain and pulled with all his strength, but it didn't gave in.

―Oh shuck it! It doesn't fucking do anything! How the fuck am I supposed to open this!? Where's the shuck key!?

          He looked around the room, determining the best possible places to hide a key, but then realization hit you. The thing they inserted into your cunt, and that hard object between your legs, it could only be it.

―M-Minho… It's... It's inside me… Down there…

          He looked at you, confused at your words, then after a few seconds, he finally understood. Blushing even redder that he was already, he started to stutter, although still he kept his bad mouth.

―W-what!? Why the fuck is it there!? H-how are we fucking supposed to take it out…?

         He trailed off at the end of his sentence, already knowing the answer to his last question. You couldn't possibly take it out, your bonded wrist the root of the problem anyways, and he was the only other person in the room.

―I can't fucking do this! I… I…

―Please Minho… Please…

          Unable to resist your plea, he gave in with a sigh and took a step right in front of you, only a few inches separating your faces. You could smell him, a mix of soap and spices filling your nose; he smelled good. He looked right into your eyes, his own ones also dark with lust. His voice was gentle.

―Are you sure?

         You whispered your approval, adding a nod to emphasize your trust in him. He hesitantly approached his right hand to your middle, fingers curved upward, but he stopped before touching you.

―Are you really sure? I don't fucking know what I'm doing… I might hurt you…

          You looked at him straight into his eyes, and you noticed pain and fear into his facial expression. You were quite small compared to him, almost a head shorter and absolutely not quite as broad, and so he was afraid to hurt you, to break you. You smiled, your reply coming out as a mere hoarse whisper, but it none the less transmitted your confidence.

―It's all right. I'm a tough cookie.

          He stared at your eyes for a few moments, then taking a deep breath, he finally brought a long finger to your wetness. You inhale sharply at the touch, your head dropping on his shoulder as he pressed deeper into your core. Searching for your opening, he began to swipe his finger along your lips, hitting your clit in the process. You moaned loudly, your body shivering at the marvelous feeling that ran across your every nerves. Afraid that you were in pain, Minho removed his finger already slick and sticky with your juices, apologizing while taking a step back.

―Dammit, I'm sorry… I… Did I hurt―?

―Don't you dare stop!

          You shouted at him, your voice husky and filled with need. You wanted more, you _needed_ more. Despair filled your eyes, and you tried to communicate your need without words. He seemed to understand, nodding, and placed himself back close to you. Already missing his finger, you arched your back and dropped back your head on his shoulder.

―Tell me to stop if I hurt you.

          He began yet again his ministrations, gently and carefully discovering your cunt. At last he founded your opening, and slowly pressed his middle finger into you. You cried out, relishing the feeling, bucking against his hand. You were breathing heavily and moans escaped your throat as he pressed deeper into you. His thick finger was all the way in when he whispered into your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck.

―Found it…

          He paused for a few seconds, deciding what to do next. Then, he abruptly slid out his finger in one fast motion, which made you cried out at the lost. But almost immediately, he added another finger and pushed back into you, faster than he had the first time. You cried again, the feeling of having two fingers into your slit making you buck in pleasure. Minho seized your hip with his left hand, trying to stabilise you, but the movement only made you arched into him, eager for more physical contact. He tried to grab the key with the tips of his fingers, and each time he curved his fingers, it was sending waves of pleasure through your body. He hit sweet spots over and over again, bringing you closer to the edge, and when he finally got hold of the key, your orgasm hit you hard, your walls clenching around his thick fingers and juices pouring down on his hand and your tights. You cried so loud you were sure people would hear you outside the room. Minho rested his fingers inside you, cursing and relishing the feeling, imaging how good it would feel on his dick.

―Holy fuck…

          After your spasms stopped and your strength left you, Minho removed his fingers from inside you. Both his hand and the key were covered in your juices, but that didn't stop him from grabbing your wrists and trying to unlock the handcuffs. The key was slippery but soon a click was heard and the handcuffs released your wrists. As soon as you were free, you felled to the ground, your legs unable to support you after that powerful orgasm. Minho, however, caught you before you touched the floor and held you close against his body. You could feel his erection against your stomach, and you felt a new sensation in your core, and your body became feverish once again.

―Shit, what was that for? Why did they fucking nailed you to the wall?

          Yes, why indeed. There was only one reason you could think of that made sense.

―Isn't obvious, ding-a-ling? They want to breed us.

―What? But… But these shuckheads didn't have to fucking tie you up…!

―It's the only thing that make sense. Why do you think they've gave me an aphrodisiac? So that my sexual desire would take over my mind, making it easier for me to agree. And well, you boys are so simple-minded that they didn't have to do anything, apart maybe activate your own sexual instincts by obliging you to release me. And the only way you could do that was by fingering me…

          As you said that, you remembered the wonderful feeling of his fingers deep into you. A hot flash spread across your body, and a new wetness pooled in your slit and began dripping down your tights. The effects of the aphrodisiac still hadn't wear off, and you knew that the only way to subside the symptoms was to go all the way.

―I'm guessing they won't let us out until I'm pregnant.

          Minho was still holding you against him, and you felt his muscles flinch and tighten around you. He looked at you with wide eyes, but he couldn't deny that what you just said was probably the truth.

―You're saying that they bloody think that a bunch of mini Minho can save the world?

          You laughed at the sarcastic reply, happy that Minho was still himself and could still joke around despite the difficult situation. The thought you had previously about doing it with anyone else was making you disgusted; you definitely wouldn't feel that way with anybody else. It could only be Minho.

―Let's hope they don't inherited your intelligence because that would lead the world to destruction.

          He couldn't deny what you just said, and you both laugh happily. Still smiling, you stared at each other for a few second, gradually decreasing the distance between your faces. He stopped, only a few centimeters separating your mouths.

―Yeah, let's hope they have yours…

          Your lips finally touched and you melted into the kiss. Cursing apparently didn't affect one's mouth, because his lips were soft and gentle. He lightly sucked and licked your lower lip, wanting to have access to your mouth, which you happily granted him. Soon the kiss became passionate, teeth clashing and tongues swirling and battling. You broke off the kiss, in desperate need of air, your heart beating faster than ever before. As expected of the Keeper of the Runners, Minho had much more endurance and breath than you, and so he lowered his face to continue to kiss your jaw and your neck, sucking and marking your tender skin with love bites. You moaned into his ear, your fingers running into his hair, nails lightly scratching his skull. A deep groan escaped his throat, and he suddenly picked you off the floor, carried you bridal style to the bed, and dropped you heavily on it. He soon climbed on top of you, taking your lips again. You clenched your fingers around the collar of his shirt, tugging a little so that he would take it off. Breaking off the kiss, he got on his knees and yanked his shirt off, revealing a well-toned chest and impressive abdominal muscles. Your mouth dropped a little at the sight of such a beautiful body.

―Liking the view?

          He was still kneeling above you, looking down on you with dark, lust-filled eyes and a cocky grin. You hated to fill his already inflated head with more arrogance, but dammit, he was hot.

―Oh God, yes…

         Satisfied with your reply, he bent down to kiss your neck again, adding more dark marks to your soft skin. Your small hands trailed down his chest and stomach, examining and stroking his well-built muscles. You began to unbuckle his jeans as he lowered his mouth, sucking on your collarbone and planting kisses on your bared breasts. You managed to remove his belt and was trying to unzip his jeans when he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck and lick eagerly. He took the other in one hand and began to massage it roughly. All of his hesitation and gentleness he had previously was gone and the hot-headed Minho that you always knew was making you melt underneath him. You wanted it rough and intense, and you knew Minho would give it to you nice and hard. You arched your back and grind your hips against his, relishing the added sensations and the growls and low moans that escaped Minho's throat. After a while, you could bear it no longer; you needed him inside you.

―Minho, please… I need you… Now…

          He didn't have to be told twice. He removed all of his clothes as fast as he could, and you shifted eagerly at the sight of his fully erected manhood springing toward the ceiling. You had never seen a naked man before (after all, where would you have seen one?), but you knew he was big; and imagining how he would stretch and fill you to the brink made you even wetter than you already were. Minho finally climbed back on top of you, positioning himself between your legs. He grabbed his manhood and put it against your opening, and you pushed lightly against him, hungry for more.

―Ready?

          You nod eagerly, and he slowly entered you. The pain of losing your virginity was immediately drown by immense pleasure. He pushed all the way into you before stopping to relish the sensation.

―Oh fuck, you feel so good…

          He slid his dick almost all the way out, and then, faster than the first time, he filled you back up completely. Your moans and cries filled the room, growing louder the more he pushed in and out of you. Your chests were rubbing together, the friction on your nipples making you buck under him. He was licking and biting your neck, grunting curses here and there. Not before long you were tipping over the edge, your second orgasm sending jolts down your body. Minho slowed his pace, struggling not to come as well, as your walls clenched down on his iron-hard dick. After you calmed down, he returned gradually to his former pace, making you pant yet again under him. His movements became frantic the closer he was to the edge, and he slammed into you with such force you were crying out at the top of your lungs. You sensed your third orgasm approaching as the rammed into a sweet spot and you were soon overwhelmed by pleasurable spasms. You heard a 'fuck' and you felt him flinch, his hot seed filling your inside and dripping down your thighs. He dropped on top of you, spent and tired from the overload of sensations, his softening dick still inside you. You were both breathing hard, trying to slow down your heartbeats.

―Minho… You're heavy…

          He slid down to one side, his cock slipping out of you, and he laid beside you, sprawled and covered with sweat. Neither of you spoke for some time, slowly coming down from your high.

―If this is a trial, it's _definitely_ better than the Maze and the Scorch! And I get to do it as much as I like!

          With your last strength you punched him on the side, shifting at the same time to rest your head on his bicep. You were getting sleepy, completely spent but satisfied. You hated to do what WICKED wanted, but now you were so blissful you didn't give a damn at your morals.

          You would deal with WICKED later.

          Now you were Minho's and you were absolutely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
> This was the very first fanfic I've ever written, back in 2014!  
> Please tell me what you think! English's not my first language, so please tell me how I can improve my writing!


End file.
